Virtual memory can be used in a memory management technique which can use virtual memory management (VMM). Active Memory Expansion (AME) is a technique in VMM where computational pages are compressed and kept in a separate address space (which is known as a compressed memory pool) when pages are selected to be paged-out. The pages sent (paged-out) to the compressed memory pool are not paged out to disk-paging space. The compressed memory pool provides an effective way to retrieve (page-in) pages by decompressing them from the compressed memory pool. The compressed memory pool is backed by pinned memory which continues to grow when more pages are paged-out to the compressed memory pool. If the compressed memory pool has reached a storage limit, then subsequent pages can be paged-out to disk-paging space.